1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a body impedance measuring apparatus and a body composition analysis system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of medical technologies and the increase in the average lifespan, there is a growing interest in health care. In this regard, there is also a growing interest in medical devices, and applications of medical devices have increased. Examples of such medical devices include medical devices used in hospitals or medical examination centers, small and medium medical devices installed in public institutions, and small medical devices and health care devices that are owned or carried by individuals.
A body composition measuring device is a type of health care device that measures body composition by using bioelectrical impedance analysis (BIA). BIA is a method of calculating body fat content and body water content by using a difference in electrical resistance between non-fat tissue and fat tissue when a high alternating current (AC) wave having low energy passes through a body. BIA allows an electric current to flow through the body by taking into account that the body is a combination of impedances, measures a voltage through the current, and measures the impedance of the body based on the current and the voltage. The body composition measuring device needs to be made compact. Research has been conducted to miniaturize body composition measuring devices.